


Funny How Things Change

by BWolf_20



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Confessions, Daryl & Dwight relationship, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 11:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13386525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BWolf_20/pseuds/BWolf_20
Summary: Daryl and Dwight are on a hunt. Though Dwight is an ex-Savior, he still has trouble gaining forgiveness from others, and Daryl isn't sure he fully forgives him either. But then Dwight confesses something he didn't expects which leaves Daryl in wonder.





	Funny How Things Change

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a shipper for any particular character, but the story idea came to my mind and I had to get it down. Besides that, I've never read any Daryl/Dwight stories.

“You’re pretty good.”

Daryl looked up at Dwight as he kneeled over the rabbit he just scored with his crossbow. The ex-Savior was leaning against a tree, watching him with his arms folded.

“Yeah,” Daryl muttered. 

He couldn’t shake the odd feeling of having Dwight hovering over him on a hunt. The Saviors had been defeated with much thanks to his contribution, and even though he had renounced his old community it wasn’t hard to forget the things he’d done. Some of the Alexandrians shot him glares despite the fact that Rick had shaken his hand to show forgiveness and thanks. 

Daryl had been among those particular Alexandrians that shot him a wary look. For the most part he had let bygones be bygones, but sometimes he thought about the time he’d killed Denise and contributed in his misery as a prisoner at the Sanctuary. He even punched the man for it, but one punch led to many more and Rick had to pull him back. Aside from the past, Daryl had suspected the man had been keeping a close eye on him. He caught him looking at him with an expression he didn’t get. All he could assume was that Dwight was watching him to make sure he didn’t attack him again. 

Daryl hadn’t touched him since the beat down, and now he was an Alexandrian after having given up on finding Sherry and having nowhere else to go. Daryl could understand. He understood not having a place to belong to, which was why he was grateful for being with the people he was with. Dwight was one of them now, but it didn’t mean he fully belonged, which was why Rick wanted those who were more accepting to include him in their activities; let the rest see that there were people willing to give Dwight a chance. Daryl had turned down the idea of bringing him on a hunt for a while, and Dwight had never asked to come until today. 

Daryl thought he looked like a beaten dog when he asked, and there was a sense of hopefulness in his eyes. After hesitating, he told him, “Fine,” and led the way. No more words had been exchanged between the two until now.

“Think you can teach me?”

The question made him think of the time he’d been aiming at him with the crossbow, only to miss and strike Denise instead.

“Maybe,” he muttered, feeling heated. He picked up the rabbit and started walking. Dwight moved away from the tree and followed.

“I wouldn’t blame you if you didn’t teach me,” Dwight started. “Alexandria just needs one hunter.”

Daryl gave a grunt in reply. He knew that wasn’t what he meant.

“We got a lot of people. Another hunter ain’t a bad idea.” 

“I don’t think they’d appreciate it if I’m the other hunter,” Dwight countered.

Daryl considered his words for a moment.

“Don’t matter what no one thinks. They get food outta yah they’ll appreciate it enough.”

“Yeah.”

Daryl handed him the rabbit and signaled for him to be quiet as he was certain he heard the movement from some animal up ahead. Dwight followed his lead in being as quiet as he could as they continued on.  
Daryl raise the crossbow, took aim, and fired.

“Jesus, you’re good,” Dwight complimented again as Daryl walked over to fetch the raccoon. 

He looked back at Dwight, meeting his eyes before turning away.

“Thanks,” he mumbled. 

Dwight dropped his eyes and fiddled nervously with his fingers.

“I’m sorry for what I did to you.”

“You don’t need to apologize so damn much. It’s done.”

“Well I think I do. Especially when it comes to you.”

Daryl shifted uncomfortably on the spot. He didn’t want this reminder now.

“You helped us bring that bastard down,” said Daryl. “That says a lot about you. We would’ve lost a lot more if it weren’t for you, so stop apologizing.”

Dwight didn’t say anything for a moment. Instead he just studied him.

“Well, it’s more than that. It’s something I been feeling lately, and I don’t know how you’ll take it.”

“Take what?”

He really didn’t get where Dwight was going with this or why he looked so awkward. He cast a quick glance around as if to make sure no one was around, then he walked right up to him and did something Daryl never expected.

Dwight shut his eyes and pressed his lips right against his. Daryl was stunned and started to move back when Dwight dropped a hand behind his head and applied more strength to the kiss. Daryl could have easily pulled out of the grip and punched him. He wanted to. He could already feel the rise of anger that Dwight would be bold enough to do such a thing. He raised his hands to do so, but instead of pushing back, to his own surprise, he circled them around Dwight as the kiss deepened.

His eyes fluttered shut. He started to moan as Dwight’s kiss was doing things to him; things that he’d never experienced before. 

Gently Dwight ran his fingers through Daryl’s hair. From there he moved his hand down his back and stopped right over his ass. He gave it a gentle squeeze, making Daryl shutter and moan. 

Then Dwight pulled his hand back and broke the kiss. Daryl gave a slight whine of disappointment.

“Sorry,” Dwight muttered as he fidgeted on the spot.

Daryl simply stared back at him.

“Why?” 

Dwight smirked and met his eyes.

“I’ve been watching you for a while now. I didn’t really see you when you were at the Sanctuary, but in Alexandria, I did. I saw the kind of man you were, and I respected it. And then, I guess I started to like it, really like it. You’re not bad on the eyes either.”

Daryl continued to watch him while his heart pounded furiously. 

“I had Sherry,” Dwight continued. “And she was on my mind for a long time, but now she’s gone. And I guess you took her place. But if you don’t want to, I’ll understand.”

“I…” Daryl wasn’t sure what to say. He’d never watched Dwight. As a matter of fact he’d never made an effort to seek out anyone for a chance at romance. He was a lone wolf and was quite comfortable with it. But now Dwight was presenting an opportunity to experience what many others did. The question was if he wanted it. But he couldn’t deny that it didn’t feel good just now. “I don’t know.”

“We don’t have to. I’m sorry I kissed-”

“No,” Daryl cut him off. “No…it was alright.”

“Alright?”

Daryl felt heat rising in his cheeks.

“It was good.”

They both fidgeted awkwardly on the spot. Dwight ran a hand over his hair nervously.

“Guess we should head back.”

“Yeah,” Daryl agreed as they started to backtrack. Neither met the other’s gaze.

“Funny how things change,” said Dwight.

“Yeah,” Daryl agreed. 

It was funny how he’d gone from hating the man to feeling something completely different. Something that seemed to inject more life into his heart. As they walked he made a mental note to invite Dwight on more hunts.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I should make this part of a series where I continue in a couple of oneshots and have them take their relationship further. I suppose if there's enough interest I'll do so.  
> Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
